villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cassandra (Tangled)
Cassandra is a major antagonist in Tangled: The Series. She initially starts off as the tritagonist and a hero, serving as Rapunzel's Lady-in-Waiting and one of her closest friends in season 1 and season 2, but by the near end of season 2, she eventually betrays Rapunzel by taking the Moon Stone for herself so she could fulfill her own "destiny" and is now one of the main antagonists for the third season. In the first episode of the third season, after her betrayal, she is revealed to be the daughter of the late Mother Gothel, the main antagonist of the original Tangled film. She was voiced by as a young adult who is best known as Elphaba Thropp for the Broadway, Los Angeles, and San Francisco productions of the musical Wicked, and Cassie Glow & Hudson D'Andrea as a child in "You're Kidding Me!", "Rapunzel's Return", and "Islands Apart". Appearance Cassandra is a pale-skinned medium height young woman with dark pink lips, hazel eyes and chin-length black hair with gray highlights. When Cassandra is wearing her handmaiden outfit. it's a blue and white dress with yellow stripes across the middle and two in between her legs. and also with a white headdress with a yellow ring on the top. When she is wearing her signature warrior outfit she wears a grayish-brown shirt with a reddish one underneath, she also wears black leather gloves, a dark brown belt with a purse and a dagger inside her belt, and she also wears dark and striped leggings with many colors, and she also wears brown boots. When she is on the Lorbs Island she wears a brown shirt similar to the one she usually wears but without the red one under it. she also wears brown and blue cufflinks, and a brown and light brown slit with brown pants. After Cassandra's right arm is burnt when she touches Rapunzel while she performs the Decaying Incantation, to cover her hand she wears some knights armor with a red cape. After Cassandra is corrupted by the moonstone her appearance changes drastically her hair and eyes both turn turquoise and her clothes turn black with blue stripes around her occasionally and also she wears a blue glove on her right arm with spikes similar to the Black Rocks. Also, The Moonstone Opal itself becomes embedded in her chest and it is constantly glowing as well. Throughout Season 3 her skin tone becomes paler, but it's unknown, for now, why this is happening. Personality Cassandra is described as being "tough-as-nails", a fitting description for someone who wishes to join the royal guard. She is snarky, sarcastic and has a somewhat dry sense of humor. Despite this, she is extremely supportive and protective toward Rapunzel, her polar opposite — so much so, that she openly holds animosity for Eugene, believing him to be selfish and undeserving of Rapunzel's love and friendship. One of the reasons for this belief is because she feels that Eugene puts his own desires before Rapunzel's. Although loyal to King Frederic and Queen Arianna, Cassandra is willing to break their rules (and risk her job) for the sake of Rapunzel's happiness; this is seen when Cassandra offered to take Rapunzel beyond the kingdom's wall to explore some of the outside world and escape the pressures of royalty. Doing so required much stealth and cunning, traits Cassandra revealed herself to have that night. Aside from her no-nonsense persona, Cassandra is also shown to be a free spirit, not unlike Rapunzel. Though she has a more cynical way of going about life, Cassandra also finds joy in adventure, living life to the fullest, and experiencing new things. This is most notably seen during "Wind in My Hair", where Cassandra is seen enjoying herself almost as much as Princess Rapunzel. In "Challenge of the Brave", it is revealed that Cassandra has insecurities about how she is seen just as a girl/handmaiden instead of a strong, skilled, and capable warrior who deserves as much respect as anyone in the royal guard, this would later contribute to her fall to villainy. these things can at times cause her to act selfishly and make her unable to be able to ask for help sometimes. Cassandra also holds a strong belief that strangers can't be trusted, like for example when the group first meat Adira she immediately didn't trust her and still didn't even when she proved herself and saved her life and even after she traveled everything to them She also shares a strong rivalry with Eugene due to his past as a thief tying into her trust issues but over the course of the series, she becomes a lot nicer to him as well, at least for a while. Through Season 2 her insecurities and feeling of constantly feeling outshined by Rapunzel cause their relationship to become strained. This only got worse when she discovered her true backstory in the house of yes the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow and that Gothel chooses Rapunzel over her making her steal the moonstone and become a full-fledged villain. Despite all of this, Cassandra is still shown to have some good in her as she repeatedly reconsiders her path but is constantly turned back to darkness by the Enchanted Girl. This is especially shown in the episode "Be Very Afraid" where it established the only reason the red rocks form is due to her fear of the idea of destroying Rapunzel, as they are connected to her emotions. By the end of the episode and the special "Cassandra's Revenge", Cassandra ignores all reconsideration and accepts the darkness. Powers and Abilities Cassandra is a skilled swordswoman and fighter, having trained in the ways of the Corona Royal Guard since she was six years old. She is adept with many types of weapons, as shown through her collection of them in Before Ever After. She can handle her own in most fights, easily taking down Lance Strongbow, a world-renowned thief, as well as some of the Seven Kingdom's toughest fighters, as seen in Challenge of the Brave. However, she is not unbeatable, as she is overwhelmed by warriors who have trained longer than she herself has been alive, such as Adira and King Edmund of the Dark Kingdom. Following her bonding with the Moonstone, she has most likely gained the life-draining abilities that it possesses, as shown through its power coursing through her hair. Appearances Quotes }} Trivia *Cassandra had been training to join the Royal Guard since she was 6. *She is 4 years older than Rapunzel. *An extremely popular fan theory is that she is Mother Gothel's daughter. It's confirmed to be true in the first episode of Season 3. *Despite claiming that she and Varian aren't the same, she shares similarities with Varian as both lost their parents (such as Cassandra lost her mother after she kidnapped Rapunzel and Varian lost his father as he got trapped inside the amber) and used to be Rapunzel's allies, but they turned against her due to their vengeance towards her (such as Cassandra wanted to get revenge on Rapunzel for being chosen by mother over her while Varian wanted to get revenge on Rapunzel for refusing to help him free his father). However, while Varian managed to redeem himself in the third season premiere and got his father freed from the amber, Cassandra refused to get over with her vengeance towards Rapunzel and didn't reunite with her mother due to being deceased. Additionally, a few of Cassandra's actions towards Rapunzel, Corona and the people that the princess cares about were somewhat similar to the ones that Varian had done in "Secret of the Sun Drop". *The way that Cassandra holds her pet owl is similar to how Shan Yu holds his pet Falcon. *Her backstory is similar to Lotso's. Both lost their loved ones because they chose someone else over them, like Cassandra was left alone after Mother Gothel kidnapped Rapunzel while Lotso turned evil after seeing Daisy having a new Lotso. However, while Cassandra loved her mother so much, Lotso only wanted to get Daisy's attention. *During the episode "Islands Apart", Cassandra's skin seems to be getting paler. It's been suspected by fans that the Moonstone Opal is slowly consuming and possibly killing her. See also *Cassandra at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Female Category:Tangled Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Insecure Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Usurper Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Symbolic Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Outcast Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Remorseful Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Protective Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Envious Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Rogues Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Muses Category:Paranoid Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Enforcer Category:Paranormal Category:Saboteurs Category:Servant of Hero Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Minion Category:Blackmailers Category:Femme Fatale